


Drawing

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [18]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, In an AU where--you know what I'm going to say, Inspired by Wrestling Twitter, Kota knows how to draw and is quite good at it apparently, M/M, Poor Kenny and his work schedule, Shy-ish Kota, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Taking pictures of pure and perfect moments, because why not?, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: A typical sleepy weekend in the Omega-Ibushi household. Includes cuddles, drawing, and kisses. Golden Lovers fluff.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/gifts), [Darkflame173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame173/gifts).



Drawing

A/N: More GL things! Inspired by @D_TaPla, who started the #DrawingWrestling trend on Twitter a while back.

  
  


Kota observed a peacefully sleeping Kenny as his eyes fluttered open one afternoon, something that was becoming more and more of a normal occurrence. Kenny had been doing a lot of travel as of late, between AEW, AAA, and DDT, and usually came home dead tired and ready for a good 8-12 hours of sleep. His curls were fanned out around his head like a blonde halo, his breaths even and easy, a slight smile on his face. There were no eyebrows crinkled from worry, no yawns or tired stares. Kenny looked… Happy. Adorable. Sexy, of course. Kota shook his head. He should probably stop that train of thought.

Kota blushed, looking away. If all he was going to do was stare… He grabbed his phone, making sure the flash and volume were off before taking a quick picture. There wasn’t a show this week, and his sketchbook had been calling to him… He put his phone back down before settling in again, pressed back against Kenny’s chest, facing him. Kenny hummed contently, an arm going overtop of Kota to pull him close, but didn’t wake. Kota almost giggled, head pressed gently into the crook of his neck as he let his eyes fall shut again, listening to Kenny’s heartbeat and breathing and feeling himself drift.

Kenny awoke about an hour later, looking down at Kota with adoration and love as Kota stirred with him. Kota smiled up at him sleepily, pressing a kiss to his chest. Kenny leaned down to capture his lips, fingers tangled in his hair, and Kota held onto him happily, smiling into it. Kenny pulled back to plop a kiss in his hair before rolling over to sit up and stretch, several satisfying pops echoing in the air.

“Sleep good?” Kota asked. He nodded, letting out a deep breath.

“How long was I out?” Kota glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“11 hours. Not too bad.” Kenny laughed in embarrassment.

“I don’t usually sleep that much. It’s usually about half of that.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re getting enough rest. You’ve definitely earned it after everything you’ve done in your career.” The two shared grins as Kota crawled over to him, hugging him from behind and resting his head on Kenny’s shoulder.

“Did you sleep the whole time too?” Kota shook his head, yawning.

“I woke up about an hour ago, but I didn’t want to wake you, so I dozed off again. I didn’t really mind, though.” Kenny’s hands found his, squeezing them gently as he brought them up, his lips brushing over them lightly. Kota blushed.

“You sure?” Kota hummed affirmatively.

“Should I make lunch, or are we going out in a bit?” Kenny paused, looking over his shoulder at him in confusion.

“Lunch?”

“Kenny, it’s two o’ clock.” Kenny turned around as Kota reached back for his phone, popping up the time. 14:03. He groaned and Kota empathized. He  **hated** sleeping the day away. “What are you in the mood for?”

“What do we have?”

“Whatever’s in the fridge and freezer, and maybe something I can make with fruits or vegetables.” Kenny hummed thoughtfully.

“I mean, I’m not craving anything, and everything you cook tastes  **delicious** , so I’m good with whatever.” Kota’s stomach growled, and both of them laughed softly at that. He tried to remember what he’d been craving the night before…

“Tilapia and stir-fry sound good?”

“That sounds amazing,” he told him, his own stomach growling then. Kota grinned, kissing his cheek before heading downstairs.

XxX

It was closer to sunset when Kenny caught him with his sketchbook, stretched out in the grass outside on a blanket. It was fairly warm still, and it was blissfully quiet. Kota’s phone was propped up against one of his shoes, the picture he’d taken that morning on display. He huffed at himself, groaning as he smudged part of the drawing. He was shading that part later anyway. It was  _ fine _ … Kenny approached as quietly as he could, peeking over Kota’s shoulder to see what he was working on. He was surprised to see himself, looking much more relaxed than he’d seen in… God,  **forever** . When had he…?

Kota startled when Kenny laid down next to him, smiling at his slightly more than half finished drawing. Kota had outlines of objects done, so it was filling in details and shading now. Some of the details, like the bed, pillows, and sheets, his face, etc, were done, but not all of them. He was currently working on Kenny’s hair, having smudged one of his lone curls before he’d arrived. Kota smiled nervously as he picked up the sketchbook, examining the drawing further. It wasn’t perfect, but it was still really good, and Kenny felt his heart skip a beat when he read the note at the bottom.

_ A peacefully sleeping angel. I love you, Kenny. _

He put the sketchbook back down and cupped Kota’s face, smiling warmly.

“I really like it,” he told him honestly.

“It’s not done yet,” Kota whispered. “And you weren’t really supposed to see it, either.”

“When did you take that picture?” he asked, pointing to his phone. Kota hesitated.

“This morning,” he finally answered. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you not look stressed about everything, so seeing your face like that… How could I not?” Kenny hummed happily, plopping a kiss into his hair before giving him a little bit of space.

“Are you going to finish it?”

“Now?! B-But you’re watching!”

“I’ve never seen you draw before!” Kenny protested. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen your artwork that I almost forgot you could! Can’t I observe the creative process a bit?” Kota sighed overdramatically, pushing at him gently and failing to stifle a laugh when Kenny flashed him a ridiculously goofy face.

“Okay! Okay. It’s just me staring at things and talking to myself like I’m crazy, though,” he warned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kenny replied, and Kota smiled shyly, picking up one of his pencils and getting back to work. The two were out there for another two hours, watching the sunset together and staring up at the stars on occasion. Finally, when he was finished, Kota picked up his phone and took a picture of the final product, posting it on his Twitter feed with the #DrawingWrestling tag. He handed the drawing to Kenny, whose heart melted at the sight. He traced over his signature in the corner with a lovestruck smile before giving it back. Kota closed the book and set it aside, turning over on his back to look up at the starry sky, Kenny pulling him into his arms. Both of them looked at the beautiful sight above them for a while before Kenny’s gaze drifted to Kota’s, still fixed on the sky.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kota asked him, and as much of a cliche as he knew it was, Kenny was going to say it anyway.

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered sincerely. That drew Kota’s gaze, and he froze when he found Kenny looking at him and not the stars, blushing furiously. Kenny held his gaze, cupping his cheeks as he leaned in for a sweet, slow kiss, rolling the two of them over so that he was on top. When they both pulled away to breathe he rested his forehead gently against Kota’s, eyes closed, heart racing. “I love you,” he whispered. “Your heart, your personality, your creativity…”

“ **_Kenny-tan_ ** ,” he whispered emotionally.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Kota told him. “More than anything.” He pulled back slightly, both of them opening their eyes. Kenny’s hands slid down to Kota’s waist, fingers dipping underneath the waistband of his shorts in a silent question. Kota nodded fervently, lifting his hips as he slid them down and off. Both of them began to undress, and when they were both naked Kenny captured his lips again, unhurried, deep, claiming, loving. He let out a harsh breath when he pulled back, voice shaking with emotion.

“Thank you for letting me love you.” Kota smiled softly, just as overwhelmed and grateful, feeling tears sting his eyes. He couldn’t imagine life without him. The love of his life. His soulmate. His husband. His Kenny.

“Always.”


End file.
